The present invention relates generally to a track lighting system; particularly to a field bendable, line voltage track lighting structure and attachable light fixtures.
Both line voltage track systems and low voltage rail systems are widely used in commercial and residential applications because of the flexibility they offer to the end-user to position and later reposition task lighting. Line voltage track systems employ a track powered at a voltage approximately equal to that of the line voltage of an electrical power line entering an enduser's home, building or other structure. In the United States, this voltage is typically 120 VAC. Low voltage rail systems typically employ a rail powered at a voltage substantially less than line voltage. In the United States, low voltage rail systems typically operate between 12 and 24 VAC. Line voltage track systems have the advantage of longer run lengths and greater choice of lamp options. Low voltage rail systems have the advantage of being bendable in the field. This allows for architectural curves and has the further benefit at time of installation of being able to accommodate ceiling obstructions, last minute design changes, and inconveniently located junction boxes. While there is need for a lighting system that combines the advantages of 120 volt track lighting with the advantages of low voltage rail systems, no options have been previously presented because of the difficulties associated with meeting safety standards, including the National Electrical Code requirements and safety laboratory testing standards. Included among the requirements are certain electrical and mechanical tests, including but not limited to an articulated probe finger test, a 50 pound weight support test, a bus bar displacement test, spacing requirements between current-carrying and non current-carrying metal, and a requirement to maintain electrical polarity.